Blessed Brawlers
by filkcatwearingabell
Summary: Things have settled down for the brawlers until a new villainous group start attacking an 'innocent' girl, talking about blessed brawlers and taking over the universe. How does the girl know so much about the team and just what are blessed brawlers? OCs
1. Observations

"Julie."

"Yeah Gorem?" The girl in question asked.

"Someone is watching us."

Julie hadn't needed to have been told that. On the way back from grocery shopping, Gorem and her had stopped to sit on the edge of the water fountain in the park. It wasn't long before Julie had felt someone's eyes on her and she had looked up to see someone in a brown and green jacket sitting on a bench opposite them. Although both she and Gorem had described what the person as doing as 'watching', neither were entirely sure what the person was really doing as their hood came down to cover almost all of their face. Whatever was going on, the person was turned to face them and it was really starting to freak Julie out.

"Hey Gorem. Do you think that's, like, a boy or a girl?" Gorem turned on the Australian brawler's shoulder to face the person more. After a few more moments he turned back to Julie who was already looking at him.

"I think that is a girl; not that much younger than you in fact." Answered the Bakugan in his gravely voice.

The pair waited there a few more minutes until Julie stood up, picked up the grocery bag and moved to a bench away from the fountain. Gorem looked at her. "Why did you move, Julie?"

Julie grinned. "Because now we'll, like, know for sure if that creepy girl is actually watching us." She glanced at the girl. Sure enough, the girl had moved her head and it was pointing at Julie and Gorem. Julie squeaked and looked away. Hesitantly she reached round and grabbed her long hair and started twirling it between her fingers, looking everywhere but where the other girl was sat. She started biting her lower lip and felt her hands begin to get sweaty.

Who was that girl? She didn't recognise her and she was good at remembering faces. Not that she could actually see her face. And that was starting to annoy her. Summer vacation had just started, it was boiling hot and that girl was wearing a hoodie!

Just as Julie was getting into her little inner rant, Gorem spoke. "She has moved."

Julie's head snapped round to face the bench. Gorem was right, the girl had gone. Her hair swished backwards and forwards as she turned her head to look for the weird girl. After a few minutes of searching, the girl was still nowhere to be seen and Julie sighed contentedly and stretched, looking up at the sky.

Her purple eyes widened as she gaped at the hooded girl crouching in the tree above her. The girl's mouth - the only part of her face visible under her hood - frowned. In a second she had turned and disappeared into the shadows of the tree, leaving Julie staring at nothing but a branch.

Yet again Julie grabbed her grocery bag but this time she ran straight out of the park. She ran through the busy Japanese streets, muttering apologies when she hit pedestrians. Her fight or flight instinct had long since kicked in and now her mind was set on one thing - getting away. She didn't know if that girl was still following her and she didn't even know where she was heading until she saw the sign of Runo's parent's cafe. With a last burst of energy she practically jumped the last few meters to the door and threw herself through it.

Runo, who was already wearing her waitress' apron, looked up from her sweeping. Julie dropped to her knees - also dropping the groceries - and started heaving, trying to get her breath back.

"What happened?" Asked Runo.

Julie looked up, still breathing heavily. "What, like, makes you think something's wrong? I just went out for, like, a little run."

Runo gave her a look that said 'don't give me any of that rubbish'. "You're early. And one of your 'little runs' almost always takes you to Marucho's house where you conveniently forget all about you shift! So don't try and kid me Julie. What actually happened?"

Sighing Julie looked down at the floor. "We went to the park and there was. like, a really weird girl watching us from a bench." Julie heard a laugh and looked up to glare at Runo who was now trying to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry. It's just you ran all the way from the park to here because some girl was watching you?"

"We couldn't see her face! Then she, like, disappeared and when we finally found her she was up in the tree, like, above us. And she really didn't seem happy that we'd seen her. She frowned and just like disappeared into the shadows." She exclaimed as a small trail of tears started running down her cheeks.

Runo stopped laughing, having finally realised just how scared her friend had been. "Disappeared into the shadows? Like Shun does? It could have just been him you know."

Gorem finally spoke up. "It wasn't Shun. Whoever she was, she wasn't happy that we knew she was watching us and she was very concerned about keeping her identity secret. Every time she moved I saw her adjust the way her hood fell."

Looking at her friend still crying on the floor, Runo grabbed a nearby apron from the counter and tossed it to Julie. "Put that on and get ready for the customers. We can finish talking about this later."

**o0o **

Finally he had made it to the top. He wasn't even sure what it was the top of (although he a sneaking suspicion it was dead Bakugan) but made it he had. The only problem was that the reason he had scaled such a height was now gone - most likely back to his head.

The pink hared boy sat down and propped his head up with his gloveless fist. It wasn't the first time he had seen something, for it then to disappear. Dr Micheal had said he was delusion from lack of food, water, sleep and other people. Of course Dr Micheal also happened to be an illusion from his mind as he found out when he ran to him and ended face first in the dirt. Despite this he still thought the illusional docter was right. The real one tended to be right anyway.

"Lync! Get down here!" Lync looked down at the source of the yelling.

The boy down on the ground was a few years older than Lync. He was more muscular and his face was formed in such a way that made you think it was impossible to smile. His once white clothes were stained, ripped and slightly bloody and his dark pink hair was greasy and matted.

"Why should I Volt?"

Volt put his gloved hands on his hips. "I'm leaving this area. I thought you would probably like to come as well."

Lync's brow furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong with this area?"

"Put it like this, I don't particularly like being near a dead Hammersaur that also been turned to stone." He nodded at the stone creature that Lync was sat on. He had been right - it was a dead Bakugan.

Lync nodded and jumped down from the Hammersaur's head, landing on his feet with a bit of a stumble. He straightened himself up and had to jog to catch up with Volt who had already started moving away.

As Lync finally reached his side, Volt glanced back at him. "Why did you even go up there?"

The pink haired boy frowned and tried to recall the exact thing he had seen. In the end he just shrugged. "I thought I saw someone I knew."

"And was there anyone?"

"No."

But if he had looked back right then he would have seen someone for sure. A lone figure, sat on the shoulder of the petrified Bakugan. A girl in a green and brown jacket with dark hair tumbling out of one side.

But only if he had looked back then.

**o0o**

It was a sunny day on Vestal and Maron skipped happily alongside her older brother. They were just coming back from the park after visiting the flower she had planted a few months ago. Baron had bought her an ice cream and everything was wonderful.

Then she heard a rustle in the bushes near them. She glanced at Baron but he was too busy talking to Nemus about something. There was another rustle and this time when she looked there was a girl partially leaning out of one of them. Her jacket's hood was up so that it covered her eyes but her mouth was still visible.

Something told Maron that she wasn't the girl's original target but the girl was now looking at her despite that. The girl brought a pale finger up and pressed it to her lips. Maron looked up at Baron who hadn't yet noticed that she had gone from his side. She turned back to the girl and nodded. The girl removed her finger and, what could be described as, a grateful smile took over her face before she ducked back into the bushes.

"Hey Maron, what's wrong?" Baron called back having finally realised she had stopped.

Maron put on an extra big smile and folded her hands behind her back. "Nothing Big Brother, just coming!"

**oO0Oo**

**Hi! It's been a long time since I've written anything I've been happy with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan. I just own the girl in the brown and green jacket.**

**x**

**filkcatwearingabell**


	2. Stray Cat

**Yo! Well, this is a bit late. I planned to have it up by Tuesday (a few weeks ago) but it wasn't finished. And I know I've changed the summary but the other one just didn't relate to the story.**

**I probably should have mentioned that this story is set in the break between New Vestroia and Gundalian Invaders and Ren hasn't turned up yet, so that might be a bit non-cannon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan but Neko, Eofyrard, and Caleb all belong to me. (read to find out who they are)**

**On with the story!**

**oO0Oo**

"You know Neko, if you scowl like that you'll only develop wrinkles." The girl in question turned her scowl to the green Bakugan on her shoulder. The Bakugan laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was just joking. But really Neko, you've been angry for days now. Please tell me what's wrong?"

Neko sighed and squeezed her bag of groceries closed to her chest. "I'm just so angry we can't find him anywhere. The others were so easy to find."

"Neko, it's just one person, don't let it get you down. And like you just said, you've found everyone else on your list - and you've determined them. She would be proud of what you've done - and you should be too."

Neko shook her head. "I can't be proud of what I've done when I still have one left on the list. It just makes everything seem incomplete. I can't stop until I have found and determined everyone on the list, and to do that have to find Shun Kazami. Until I find him, we just keep on looking." Her knees hit something hard and she stopped walking.

Somehow she had wandered into the park and up to the fountain. She had been there just a week before. She looked at her reflection in the water - her pale face and green eyes framed by black hair and the hood of her green and brown jacket, as well as the small green Bakugan standing on the shoulder. She adjusted her hood so that most of him was hidden and only the tip of his green wing was poking out.

Neko continued to look at her reflection for a while until someone else's face appeared over her shoulder. She spun around and looked at the real person. It was a boy with blond spiky hair and bright blue eyes a few years older than herself. He smiled, although it looked more like a smirk.

"Hello Neko. It's nice to meet you. I'm Caleb."

Neko felt her eyes widen. "How do you know my name?"

"That doesn't matter," his smile increased, "Now give me your Bakugan."

She blinked. "I-I don't have any Bakugan. They all went back to their home planet three years ago." She tensed her shoulders to tell the Bakugan there to keep his mouth shut and stay hidden - if he hadn't already figured it out.

Caleb's smile faded and was replaced by an actual smirk this time. His hands shot forward, one grabbing her grocery bag and throwing it to the side, and the other grabbed the front of her green top and started lifting her up. Despite Neko's constant kicking he easily moved her away from the fountain edge.

Neko whipped her head backwards and forwards, desperately hoping that someone would see what was happening to her, but it was late evening and no one else was in the park. It was just him and her.

Thanks to the way he was holding her up, Neko's top had ridden up around her throat and she was starting to struggle to breathe. She clawed at his fist frantically but he only chuckled.

"You're lying. Give me your Bakugan!"

Suddenly his grip on her top released and for a brief moment she was falling. She landed on her tailbone and hissed in pain. She was aware that her hood had fallen down but the weight she could feel in the bottom told her that her Bakugan had fallen into it.

"Haven't you heard it's wrong to pick on girls?"

Neko looked up at the boy who had saved her. He had short dark hair and wore black pants and a black sleeveless top under a green - also sleeveless - hooded coat. Neko couldn't see his face as he wasn't turned to face her, but she guessed that he wasn't looking very happy by the way he had spoken.

"Stay exactly where you are." The boy told Caleb. He turned his head to look at Neko and she finally saw his face. "Are you okay?" His amber eyes were fixed on her.

"Uh, yeah, thanks."

The corner of his mouth quirked up and he turned back to Caleb who had his arms over his chest.

"So who do you actually think you are? A ninja?" Caleb asked with a short bark of laughter.

Abruptly his fist shot forward aimed at the dark haired boy. The boy waited until Caleb was close before disappearing. Caleb stumbled when his fist didn't make contact with anything. He looked backwards and forwards before finally seeing the boy stood behind him. He snarled and charged, fist pulled back for a punch. Yet again the other boy waited until the last second before jumping into the air, over Caleb's head, and then landing where he was originally stood.

"As a matter of fact, I am." He calmly walked up to Caleb who was breathing heavily. "Why did you attack her?"

Caleb looked up and glared. "I'm just here for her Bakugan so get out of my way and let me do that and then I'll happily leave." The boy didn't say anything. "That was your que to move, or do I actually have to beat you up to get what I want?"

The boy crossed his arms and a small green sphere rolled up onto his shoulder. It popped open so that the Bakugan inside could be seen. "Violence isn't always the best way but, if you're so eager to fight, why not brawl against me?" Caleb's face dropped just fractionally and his eyes widened at the sight of the Ventus Bakugan. "Unless you're a chicken that is."

"Pfft, me, a chicken? But why should I even bother?" His face returned to its previous smirk.

"Because if I win our brawl, I want you to answer my question. And if you don't brawl, I'll force you to answer them anyway."

Caleb paused and thought before speaking again, "Fine, but _when_ I win I get her Bakugan." Neko blinked having been brought back into the conversation.

As both boys went for their gauntlets, Neko stood up, took off her jacket and tied it around her waist, before taking her Bakugan from her hood and clutched him in her hand. She was fairly confident that her saviour would win but just to be sure, she pushed her left arm into her bag and wiggled it around so that the thing in there connected with an almost inaudible 'click', before muttering something quietly.

"Gauntlet, Power Strike!" Both boys yelled. The world around them froze and Neko only just managed to move closer to the dark haired boy.

"Gate Card Set!" The boy threw down a card that landed between both brawlers and grew out to cover the field in a rectangle of green light. "Bakugan Brawl!" He threw the Bakugan that had previously been on his shoulder. "Ventus Master Ingram Stand!"

The sphere was enveloped in a green light and from the light a large, humanoid creature stood in its place. The Bakugan was green and looked like a cross between a ninja and a bird of prey - deadly and fast. It had a gold and black mask over its face to match the gold and black armour on its body. Around its neck was a light green scarf that the ends of fluttered out behind it. From the gold belt around its waist, two black garments with golden symbols on hung down the sides of its legs.

Caleb sneered at Ingram. "Bakugan Brawl!" He threw a white and yellow ball towards Ingram. It landed in between Caleb and Ingram and rolled forward about a yard.

"Bakugan Stand! Haos Atmos!"

Similar to Ingram, the ball was surrounded in a yellow light and when the light faded a falcon-like white Bakugan hovered in the air. The Haos Atmos let out a shrill shriek.

The dark haired boy put a card in his gauntlet and closed the tray. "Ability Activate! Hand Demon - Moonlight Slash!"

Ingram brought one of its arms back and two talon like blades came out of the golden gauntlets above its hands. Using the same speed as its partner, Ingram shot forward and raked the blades across Haos Atmos' chest.

"How do you like that?" Ingram called. Neko, who had watched the move with interest, noted that not only was could Ingram talk, but that he was a male.

Atmos shrieked in pain and fell a few feet through the air but, after an angry yell from Caleb, managed to return to its original altitude.

"Ability Activate!" Caleb shouted. "Typhoon Chase!"

Atmos zoomed forwards releasing the ability that Caleb had ordered. Ingram stood his ground, taking the attack head on. The attack did next to no damage to Ingram but Atmos looked completely wiped out.

There was next to no distance between the two Bakugan so Ingram dashed forward and delivered a punch between Atmos' wings. Atmos was enveloped in a yellow light and returned back to its ball form. It flew back towards Caleb and landed on the ground. He didn't bother to pick it up.

Ingram too went back to his ball form and flew back but, unlike Atmos, he landed in his partner's hand. The dark haired boy smiled briefly as Caleb's life gauge dropped down to thirty percent.

"How about we just end this now and you answer my questions?"

"No way, Ninja-dude. That was just round one." Caleb got out a card and threw it. "Gate Card Set!" This time the arena was marked out by a yellow rectangle of light.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Caleb threw a different Bakugan forward. "Haos Rafflesian Stand!"

**o0o**

The dark haired boy watched as Ingram punched the weird cross between a flower and a squid. The attack did barely anything to Rafflesian but Ingram recoiled immediately and cried out in pain. His partner watched as fifty Gs were taken from Ingram - he had just one hundred and fifty points until it was all over. Ever since Caleb had activated the ability 'Mirror Window' the tables stared turning. Both boys now had the same amount of life points left so whoever won this round would win the whole match.

Caleb put a card in his gauntlet. "Ability Activate, Glow Roa!" Two hundred Gs were added to Rafflesian who called out in victory. "Where are your tough words now Ninja-dude?" He sneered. The ninja growled and looked at his last few cards.

"Bakugan Brawl!" A green ball flew past the ninja's face and landed next to Ingram, popping open.

"Bakugan Stand! Ventus Eofyrard!"

The ball transformed into a mid-green, humanoid shaped Bakugan with a pair of large, dark green feathered wings. Sticking out from his hair were two viridian coloured feathers and from midway down his forearms were another two. There was a jagged band of dark green around his thighs. Each foot had a long, sharp talon and above each foot, on the ankle was another feather. He had four deep green rings of various sizes surrounding his waist and, like Ingram, Eofyrard had red eyes.

Caleb's mouth dropped open at the sight of the new Bakugan on the field and the dark haired boy turned to his left to look at Neko who had moved to stand next to him. "If someone was trying to steal your Bakugan, wouldn't you do anything to protect them?" Was the answer Neko supplied for the unasked question hanging in the air. For a moment the boy was silent but eventually nodded his head in agreement.

There was a weird squeaking noise and both the boy and Neko turned to look at Caleb. He was pointing his finger at Neko and his mouth was hanging open.

"That's not fair!" He exclaimed, "That means it's two against one! This was meant to be me against him!"

Neko glared at him. "Not fair? I don't think it's particularly when some random boy comes along, grabs me so that I can't breathe and than demands that I hand over my Bakugan for no reason. And, if you were really strong, you wouldn't be scared of a little two-on-one battle. Besides, I'm just a girl, aren't I?" Although she didn't sound angry, there was a hidden menace in her words directed at Caleb. He sensibly dropped his finger and closed his mouth.

She put a card in the tray of her gauntlet and it closed. Bringing her left arm up in front of her chest, Neko (unlike the boys who had been shouting) calmly said: "Ability activate. Gale-force Arrow."

Eofyrard raised both of his arms above his head so that his fists were touching. He pulled his right arm down slowly and a green light in the shape of an arrow followed the path. When the arrow was complete, he brought his left arm out in front of him (like he was holding and invisible bow) and around the end of the arrow, where the fletching, was a spiral of air started forming, picking up fallen leaves and twigs. He held the position for a second then opened the fingers of his right hand, letting the arrow go.

As the arrow flew towards Rafflesian the spiral of air intensified, and when it hit its mark it shattered, allowing the full force of the wind to throw Rafflesian backwards. Caleb glared at his gauntlet as it informed him that his Bakugan had lost two hundred Gs. He glared even more when he didn't see Eofyrard recoiling in any sort of pain.

"Why isn't he hurt by Mirror Window?" Caleb demanded.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you what Gale-force Arrow does. Not only does it take away two hundred Gs from my opponent's Bakugan, it also nullifies their ability."

Neko ignored whatever Caleb said next and glanced at Eofyrard, who then turned to Ingram and the dark haired boy. "Would you like to finish them?"

Any surprise the pair had from learning that Eofyrard could talk was covered by a small chuckle from the boy. "It would be our pleasure."

The boy placed a card in his gauntlet. "Ability Activate, Wind Power Extreme!"

Ingram released the move and Rafflesian was sent back to its ball form. Caleb picked it up just as his life gauge dropped to zero. Both Neko and the boy held out their hands and their Bakugan flew back to them - in ball form. The silent beauty of the time frozen world around them vanished as time moved forwards again.

The boy started to close the distance between himself and Caleb; Neko followed a few steps behind. "Who do you work for?" The boy asked. Caleb shook his head and tutted. "Nope. I'm not answering any of your questions."

"We had a deal and you lost the battle. Tell me what I want to know." The boy's voice was stern, commanding.

"You didn't honestly believe I would keep my end of the deal, did you?" He turned to look at Neko and smiled like he had done when he first introduced himself. "I knew you were lying by the way. If I'm honest, I don't know why I was sent to get such a pathetic Bakugan."

Neko didn't say anything, just reached towards Eofyrard who was sat on her shoulder.

"Seriously, don't bother." Caleb said, stopping Neko's hand, "None of us are up to it now. But there will be plenty of time for battles later, 'cause I will be back." He took a step backwards and smirked. "I promise."

Light surrounded him and then he was gone. Neko looked at the empty space confused. "What the-"

"He teleported." The boy supplied for her.

Without saying a word more, the boy walked over to the nearest bench and sat down, Ingram jumping off his shoulder and flying to the back of the bench as he did. Not really knowing what to do, Neko followed the boy to the bench and sat on the other end. Eofyrard hopped off her shoulder to sit with Ingram and the pair started talking.

"Thank you." Neko said.

"No problem."

An awkward silence fell between the two people and the only sound was the quiet muttering from the Bakugan as they talked about something only they knew about. After a few minutes where she tried to find something to talk about, she realised she hadn't introduced herself.

She turned to face him. "I'm Neko by the way. Neko Azawa."

"Shun Kazami." The boy said.

Neko stared at him with her mouth slightly open. She cursed herself for not realising who he was sooner. He gave her a bemused look and she figured she must look kind of weird. Quickly, she scoured her brain looking for an excuse for her behaviour.

"Sorry, but, weren't you ranked number one brawler a few years ago?" She hoped that piece of quickly remembered knowledge would prevent any uncomfortable questions.

"Yes." Shun sighed as if remembering, then focused his eyes on her. "Where did you get your Bakugan? Not many people still have one - or a gauntlet."

"Oh, Eofyrard chose not to leave with all the other Bakugan and the gauntlet was a present from a friend. What about you - where did you get Ingram? Because I remember reading somewhere that your guardian Bakugan was Storm Skyress."

"She was but she stayed in New Vestroia. That's where I met Ingram." Neko smiled and nodded.

There was another lapse in conversation and Neko rummaged around in her bag for something. After a moment she brought out a small, freebie pen and what looked like an old shopping receipt. She wrote a string of numbers on the paper and handed it to Shun. He looked at it bemused and Neko explained.

"That's my land line number; I don't have a cell phone. I owe you a favour after what you've done for me so if you ever doing something and need some help you can call."

"It's okay, you don't need to owe me anything." He tried to hand the paper back but Neko stopped him and shook her head. "Nuh-uh. You helped me out and now I'm in your debt. You don't have to use it, but I owe you a favour should you need it." She pushed the paper back to him. For a moment he just looked at it but then put it in his pocket.

"Neko." Both Shun and Neko turned to look at Eofyrard who was still sat with Ingram on the back of the bench. "I apologise for interrupting, but have you actually got anything for your supper tonight?"

Neko gave him a confused look. "Of course I have, it's in the bag-" She stopped as she recalled Caleb throwing her grocery bag away. Her green eyes scanned the park for her grocery bag and finally saw it a few yards a way from the fountain. She stood and jogged over to it, trying not to imagine the worst.

As she looked in the bag the worst greeted her.

Anything that wasn't squashed or broken, the ants were doing a good job of making inedible. She picked up the whole bag - ants and all - and dumped it in the nearest bin. Disappointedly, she went back to the bench Shun was on.

"Are you going to be okay?" It as Ingram who had asked.

Neko made no sign of having heard Ingram. Instead she glanced at the watch on her wrist and sighed, contemplating something. "If we go now we might just be able to get back to the store before it closes." She said to no one in particular.

Picking up Eofyrard and dropping him on her shoulder, she quickly said: "Sorry, gotta go if I want to eat. See ya!" gave Shun a quick smile and a two-fingered wave, and ran out of the park.

For a minute Shun just stared after her, then too out his cell and checked the time for himself. He let out a long sigh before putting Ingram on his shoulder and standing up.

"We had better go as well. Grandpa will be expecting us back soon and he wanted us to get some takoyaki." He said to Ingram as he started walking in the direction of Runo's cafe.

**oO0Oo**

**I'm not very happy with the end of this and I think Shun was ooc a bit too much but I had to update now or I probably won't look at this again. I really should have split this chapter in two but I'm an idiot so I didn't and I doubt there will be another chapter this long for a long while.**

**If you're wondering how to pronounce _Eofyrard _try not to as it's difficult to explain but the simple pronunciation I use is: _if-EE-rahr-d._**

**I'd love to know what you thought and constructive criticism is always welcome :)**

**x**

**filkcatwearingabell**


End file.
